Tres Sapos Borrachos (canción de juerga, para sapos en edad de beber)
by Aldevar
Summary: Oneshot - Una fría noche, en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja, Naruto y su equipo de sapos se reune frente al fuego a celebrar su última victoria, mientras los sapos machos entonan una tradicional canción. U.A., parte del universo de "La Senda de Naruto Sennin".


"TRES SAPOS BORRACHOS"

(CANCIÓN DE JUERGA, PARA SAPOS EN EDAD DE BEBER)

El País de la Hierba.

La guerra tenía, además de todos sus trabajos y esfuerzos, momentos de relajo, los que se podían disfrutar con amigos…

Después de la pelea, en la noche de aquella agotadora jornada, Naruto se encontraba calentándose al fuego de una enorme fogata levantada en los límites del campo de batalla.

Encima de las llamas, sobre un tronco que hacía las veces de estaca, se asaban los restos de una de las gigantescas serpientes eliminadas durante la pelea. Aunque consideraba esa práctica algo macabra (y eso sin considerar qué cosas extrañas habría dentro de esas monstruosas serpientes creadas por Kabuto), sus compañeros anfibios habían insistido en celebrar el éxito de ese día con esa comida ceremonial. Si se lo hubiesen contado no lo hubiese creído: los enormes sapos del Monte Myoboku, además de insectos y algas, comían serpiente.

Kishi le aclaró que era más un acto de desagravio que meramente alimenticio (o sea, no las comían por nutrientes, lo hacían para demostrar su superioridad).

Gamatatsu, apartando la vista por unos instantes de su esperada cena, volteó a mirar a la pareja que, sentada bastante lejos de ellos, contemplaban las estrellas de esa despejada noche: sus padres, que se encontraban muy juntos, compartiendo una copa de sake, muy apegados uno al otro. Como si no sintieran el frío.

Al lado del sapo naranja, su hermano mayor, Gamakishi, que evidenciaba su molestia por el hecho de que Kenshin estuviera sentado entre él y su hermanita, Gamaren. Últimamente la hermosa y joven sapa se había mostrado mucho más abierta a la galantería del hijo mayor de Gamabunta, pero eso había provocado que Gamakoji se hubiese vuelto mucho más posesivo y protector con la joven.

Viendo que la carne aún tardaría, Gamakishi sacó de entre sus ropas una enorme botella de licor de arroz de sapo, mientras le hacía una indicación a su subordinado sapo. Al momento, de entre las vestimentas de Koji-kun aparecieron cinco pocillos sakazuki, de tamaño sapo gigante, los que fueron llenados rápidamente y circularon entre los cinco guerreros reunidos alrededor del fuego. Al recibir la suya, Naruto preguntó:

\- ¿eh, Gamakishi, acaso pretendes que nade en esta cosa gigante?

\- (el aludido responde) Si eso quieres, Naruto, pero te sugiero mejor beberlo.

\- Debe haber como cien litros aquí…

\- Nadie dice que te lo tomes de una sola vez, hazlo poco a poco.

\- (con rostro molesto, replica) Muy gracioso… creo que mejor le contaré a la hermosa Ren-chan como terminaste cuanto tuvimos esa pequeña celebración, de cuando ingresé a la familia de tu padre.

\- Tramposo…

Gamatatsu, viendo que ambos jóvenes comenzaban a mosquearse, les dijo: _"mejor cantemos para celebrar nuestra victoria. Recuerden que si estamos aquí es para celebrar que seguimos vivos y en una sola pieza"_. Kenshin, aprobando las palabras del hermano menor, preguntó qué podían cantar, a lo que su hermana, mientras bebía delicadamente de su vaso, le dijo con voz de súplica: _"quiero oír la de los tres sapos borrachos. Es muy entretenido cuando papá la canta con sus amigos."_

Siendo una noche hermosa, la bebida de altísima calidad, y el fuego reconfortante, los sapos macho no encontraron ninguna razón para rechazar el pedido de la belleza que los acompañaba, por lo que los tres se juntaron y se tomaron de los hombros, mientras tomaban sus sakazuki y los alzaban frente a ellos.

Naruto, que había sido levantado por Gamaren y puesto en su hombro, para que viese mejor, le preguntó el porqué hacían eso. La joven le contestó que la canción era una especie de humorada, y que la coreografía era muy importante. Cuando termino su explicación, Ren comenzó a aplaudir, a fin de que los sapos cantores se animaran a comenzar, gesto que Naruto siguió con gritos y silbidos.

Cuando estuvieron listos, los tres sapos hicieron silencio, croando cada uno de ellos a la vez:

 _croac… croac… croac…_

 _pon, pon , pon,_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

Una hermosa noche, la luna brillaba.

Tres sapos contentos, juntos caminaban.

Iban celebrando, contando proezas,

sobre sus conquistas, y de sus bellezas.

Uno era casado, con tan sólo un año;

otro con su novia, y el recién pateado.

Los tres caminando, muy aproblemados,

pues iban bebidos, bastante mareados.

 _pon, pon , pon,_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

Ya llevaban rato de estar celebrando:

Uno a quien su esposa hijos le había dado;

otro que muy pronto el yugo usaría;

y una sapa el otro tenía en la mira.

Pero en la morada, ya no había bebida,

y ayuda buscaban, ¿quién se las daría?

Que la noche es joven, los tres se decían,

tres gargantas secas, alcohol requerían.

Hasta que llegaron, al lugar de moda,

era una cantina, que nunca dormía.

Aquí encontrarían música, alegría.

Aquí la bebida no les faltaría.

 _pon, pon , pon,_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

Entraron rampantes, dando vozarrones,

los sapos borrachos, bastante mandones.

Exigiendo trago, piden compañía,

Pues la noche es larga, y grande la dicha.

Al principio el dueño pretende aguantarlos:

los tres advertidos, no estar molestando.

Los tragos se siguen, las botellas menguan,

el volumen sube, las quejas se muestran.

Los clientes braman contra los borrachos:

son unos groseros, tres des-adaptados.

No respetan calma, no traen alegría,

sólo hacen desorden, dan antipatía.

Todos han venido a por el ambiente,

pero el trío arruina todo lo presente.

Viendo la advertencia ser desestima,

los tres son echados a puras patadas.

 _pon, pon , pon,_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

 _poropopon pon pon pon…_

 _ **/Cuaaaando el trago es demasiaaadooo…**_

 _ **Eeeeel orgullo es el que pieeeerdeee…**_

 _ **Cuaaaaando la bebida abuuundaaaa…**_

 _ **laaaa vergüenza es la que ceeedeee…/**_

 _pon, pon , pon,_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

Despuntando el alba, la resaca llega.

La testa retumba, y todo resuena.

Y los tres borrachos, muerden su vergüenza,

porque han sido echados, sin delicadeza.

Llega el mediodía, y los tres se juntan

Porque lo sufrido mucho les disgusta;

porque ellos querían compartir su dicha,

pero el vil desprecio su pago sería.

Después de pensarlo, los tres decidieron

esa noche juntos, todos volverían.

Listos y bien sobrios, ir a la cantina,

todos bien vestidos, para su rutina.

Y se vengarían del dueño del antro,

que creyera el tonto, que era todo un macho.

Los tres como chicas, todas muy coquetas

a sus pies rendidas, para su vergüenza.

Y se consiguieron tres sendos disfraces,

ropas muy vistosas, prendas elegantes,

que pertenecían a sus contrapartes,

la esposa, la novia y también la madre.

Aprovecharían que todas saldrían

para así, en secreto, irse a escondidas.

Los tres bien pintados, de tacón vestidas,

cartera y perfume, medias bien ceñidas.

El Sol se ocultaba, la Luna salía,

cuando los tres machos llegaron sin prisa

muy bien arreglados, los tres se lucían

repartían sonrisas, y se divertían.

 _pon, pon , pon,_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

Pero su venganza no era consumada,

el de la cantina, bien los ignoraba

porque aquella noche, el lugar hervía.

Mucha la clientela, meseros no había.

Andan travestidos, los tres sapos machos

notan que sus gestos, los van delatando

son malos actores, muy exagerados

y si todo sigue, serán atrapados.

Los tres muy molestos, siguen a su presa,

que camina presto, va para la puerta,

pues es quien recibe las nuevas clientas,

tres sapas muy dignas, y muy bien dispuestas.

Debe ser el karma, pura mala suerte,

pues las que han llegado son sus tres mujeres:

madre, novia, esposa, para relajarse,

al lugar de moda, para solazarse.

Y sin que los vean, saben que están fritos,

porque los tres llevan tres bellos vestidos,

únicos, vistosos, de sus preferidos

si llegan a verlos, ¡estarán jodidos!

Tratan de esquivarlas, tratan de perderlas,

pero hay poco espacio, y la luz es buena.

Sin lugar alguno en donde esconderse,

corren hacia el baño, al de las mujeres.

Por suerte no hay nadie, piensan los tres sapos,

pero pronto llegan otras a ocuparlo.

Con prisa se encierran donde hay un retrete,

los tres con esfuerzo, apenas se meten.

Y su miedo es grande, se ven descubiertos,

los tres apretados, los tres en su aprieto,

porque escuchan voces, piensan que son ellas,

el temor les gana, y ocultos esperan.

 _pon, pon , pon,_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

 _poropopon pon pon pon…_

 _ **/Cuaaaando el trago es demasiaaadooo…**_

 _ **Eeeeel orgullo es el que pieeeerdeee…**_

 _ **Cuaaaaando la bebida abuuundaaaa…**_

 _ **laaaa vergüenza es la que ceeedeee…/**_

 _pon, pon , pon,_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

En el poco hueco, tratan de moverse

sin querer golpean, el pestillo tuercen.

Por lo que se quedan los tres confinados,

en aquel espacio, muy apretujados.

Y ninguno piensa en pedir ayuda,

pues si los descubren, la verán oscura:

Se ven sometidos a crueles tormentos

de sus tres mujeres, por su atrevimiento.

Y la noche pasa, llega la mañana.

El lugar se cierra, por esa jornada.

Y tres días pasan, los tres en encierro,

nadie ha revisado, nadie va por ellos.

Cuando al cuarto día, llega la alborada,

los que hacen aseo, revisan las salas.

No seria grande esa su sorpresa

Cuando abren los baños, para la limpieza.

Tres sapos muy raros, de largos vestidos,

con cartera y medias, y muy abatidos,

que de aquel encierro ya se han liberado

caminan cansados, muy avergonzados.

En sus rostros muestran pintura corrida,

sus panzas lamentan la nula comida,

pero sobre todas esas pequeñeces

la que les espera por no aparecerse.

Y los tres caminan, con pasos muy lentos,

mientras los que miran, ríen de contentos,

por la extraña vista de los tres marchantes;

son tres penitentes, en malos disfraces.

El camino acaba, deben separarse,

el castigo espera, en sus tres hogares;

están muy cansados, no darán excusas,

pedirán clemencia, pagarán sus culpas.

Cuando al mes siguiente libran del encierro,

la pena pagada por su atrevimiento,

los tres se reúnen, muy arrepentidos,

¡no habrá más bebida!, eso han decidido.

Pero poco dura el arrepentimiento;

la noche siguiente, caminan contentos,

cantando, riendo, los tres compartiendo.

todos muy borrachos, de nuevo sedientos.

 _pon, pon , pon,_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

 _poropopon pon pon pon…_

 _ **Cuaaaando el trago es escaaasooo…**_

 _ **Laaaa vida no es la de sieeempreeee…**_

 _ **Cuaaaaando la bebida faaaltaaa…**_

 _ **laaaa pena se hace preseeenteee…**_

 _pon, pon , pon,_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

 _poropopon, pon, pon_

Si no has comprendido la lección oculta,

lo diremos claro, que no quede duda:

bebe con confianza, bebe sin vergüenza,

grita, canta, ama, que la vida es bella.

Y si te emborrachas, cuida lo que haces,

tómalo con calma, nunca te desaires,

no sea que termines vestido de niña,

¡Si bebes, se macho, y nunca desistas!

¡Salud!

Y, junto al final de la canción, los tres sapos, Gamakishi, Gamatatsu y Gamakoji, levantan sus sakazuki y beben su contenido, de un sólo golpe, para luego caer, hechos lona.

Naruto aplaude hasta el hartazgo, silbando a ratos, muy emocionado por el espectáculo de los tres sapos, convencido que el desmayo final ha sido parte de la humorada. Ren le explica que en realidad no ha sido tan bueno, ya que se supone que los que cantan estén muy ebrios; la canción es tan larga porque se supone que es una especie de juego, para ver cuanto aguantan los cantores sin equivocarse (de allí que se vaya alargando cada vez más, entre cada pausa).

Pero, sin explicación aparente, los tres machos no se han levantado después de la explicación de la chica al rubio. Al ver que el trío no se levanta, Ren deja al rubio en el suelo, para luego ir a revisarlos: los tres están tumbados, como si realmente estuvieran borrachos. Y eso no tiene sentido, si apenas ha sido la segunda copa de la noche.

Naruto ve como Gamabunta y su mujer llegan donde están ellos, junto al fuego. Ha oído el escándalo de la cantata, y viene a reclamar porqué rayos, si iban a hacerlo, los jóvenes no lo han invitado (por lo que puede entender el rubio, para los sapos cualquier oportunidad de cantar para sus hembras es buena, como si fuese alguna especie de rito de cortejo), pero le sorprende el estado de los tres muchachos.

Intrigado, el gran líder de los sapos invocados revisa la botella de donde todos ellos han bebido, descubriendo la razón del estado de los sapos: su torpe hijo ha cogido una botella de altísima graduación, un licor que debe servirse tibio, para rebajarlo. Lamentando lo ocurrido, toma del sakazuki de Naruto (que sigue completo) mientras su esposa se toma lo que queda en la de Gamaren (un poco más de la mitad), para luego poner la botella junto al fuego, para que se calentara.

La noche termina siendo tres sapos, los esposos y la joven, junto al rubio sennin, quienes entre todos se acaban la bebida y la carne de serpiente, ya en su punto.

.

.

.

Cuando la mañana llega despiertan los tres sapos, sin comprender como rayos han quedado tumbados con solo dos copas.

Los tres notan como los mayores ya no están allí, y que sobre las brazas apagadas del fuego de ayer sólo quedan los huesos de la enorme serpiente que se supone compartirían entre todos.

Mientras Gamaren y Naruto despiertan, Gamakishi descubre que la enorme botella de licor que beberían juntos está ahora vacía.

Intrigados, los machos consultan con el rubio y la joven sapa lo que ha pasado con su comida y bebida, a lo que la doncella sapo les responde: " _nos lo acabamos anoche_ ". Incrédulo, Gamatatsu le pregunta: " _Ren-chan, ¿acaso te comiste y tomaste todo tú sola?_ ". La dama responde: " _Claro que no, Naruto se ocupó de la mitad de todo. Yo sólo terminé con el resto_ ".

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Primero, el disclaimer: Todo, salvo mis personajes y los sucesos relatados, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, autor original del manga Naruto. Sólo para uso lúdico, sin fines de lucro, y todo eso.

La idea de este oneshot surgió cuando, hace casi dos meses, llevaba unos cuantos capítulos del primer arco de la historia de Naruto Sennin y pensaba que iba a terminar por el capítulo quince. En ese entonces, pensé en escribir algo para conmemorar ese evento y surgió en mi la idea de ponerle letra a la canción que se supone entonaba Gamabunta cuando cargaba sobre si a un borracho Naruto, luego de su recepción formal en la familia de sapos (capítulo ocho).

En ese entonces, lo único que puso de la supuesta letra eran dos referencias absurdas. La primera, que tres sapos borrachos entraban en una cantina; la segunda, de los tres sapos encerrados en el baño, vestidos de mujer. Con eso, tuve que hilar un relato coherente que uniera ambos sucesos.

Me tomó los pasados tres días completarla, y debo decir que lo he disfrutado bastante. Si alguno pretende cantarla, use como guía la canción que los guerreros de Beowulf entonan en el gran salón, mientras beben, pero ligeramente más rápida: esta canción de los tres sapos está escrita para ser entonada en grupo, no como solista.


End file.
